


Hollywood's Biggest Night

by jeeprso



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeprso/pseuds/jeeprso
Summary: Roger and Brian share a dressing room during the Oscars.





	Hollywood's Biggest Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-oh! This is my first fanfic soooo be nice okay? Also English is not my first language so I apologize for any gramatical mistakes

After their show at the Oscars, Brian and Roger went to the dressing room to change their clothes, both were thinking about what just happened, Queen playing at the Oscars, who would have thought? As Brian was taking off his shirt he sat down, his shirt open showing off his chest, looking at Roger who was now shirtless.

"What? What's wrong?" The younger man asked, looking down at his friend

"I don't know, this felt almost the same as our first big concert. Do you remember that?" Brian asked, smiling softly at Roger

"Yeah, how could I forget?" The short man replied, smiling at the memories

Brian stood up, and took a couple of steps towards Roger and looked down with a smirk.

"Do you remember what happened after that show? After it was done and we all went to a bar to celebrate it?" Questioned Brian raising a hand to caress Roger's face then reaching for the hair on the back of the drummer's head tugging on them to make Roger look him in the eyes instead of his torso.

"Of course I do Bri...there's no way I could have forgotten that night" Roger replied wrapping his arms around Brian's waist "the way you moved under me, how your lips felt...fuck you were so good and felt so right" the man smiled widely at the other, caressing the small of the other's back.

"I wish we weren't 70, I miss you." Brian sighed, leaning his forehead against Roger's

"Well, what's stopping us?" The short man asked, leaning forward to capture the taller man's lips in his, kissing him gently and slowly. 

Strong hands roamed Brian's torso, sliding his open shirt off his shoulders, making Brian sigh as he took the rest of the shirt off, deepening the kiss. The guitarist grabbed the drummer by his waist and pulled him closer as the other's hands went to explore his hair, giving it a tug that made Brian moan louder than he would like, which made Roger groan as he pushed the older man to the couch where they both fell. 

Roger waisted no time in kissing Brian's jaw and neck, leaving there a couple of bites and hickeys that would probably be visible during the ceremony (which they were slightly late to). Brian sighed as he felt a hand going down his body and undoing his belt buckle and pants. He pulled the younger man's head up and kissed him, sloppy and needy as he also reached for Roger's pants and undid them, he slipped one hand inside the short man's boxers and rested his hand on Roger's butt after giving it a light squeeze that made man groan and thrust his hips forward. The movement gave both men a rush of pleasure and they moaned into each others mouth as their dicks rubbed together through their underwear. 

Roger pulled apart, pulling Brian with him as he sat back on the couch with Bri now on top of him. They continued kissing roughly, rubbing against each other.  
At some point Roger pulled apart and held up two fingers that Brian sucked without thinking, swirling his tongue around his fingers, and resumed to kiss Roger's neck and coming back to his mouth. Once again a stong hand roamed Brian's body, getting under his underwear and two fingers slipped inside the long haired man without a warning making him moan loudly.

"Oh fuck Roger!" Brian screamed as Roger fucked him with his fingers.

"You like that don't you? Always used to be the dominant one.. not with me honey" Roger growled as he stretched Brian, smiling as the long haired man gave a soft bite on his shoulder

"I...fuck...I want you, Rog...I want you NOW-Oh fuckk!!" The tall man moaned as Roger's fingers hit the right spot

"Thank God I came prepared then" Roger said ,smirking, reaching with his free hand to the back pocket of his pants with a bit of struggle and took out a condom.

He pulled down his underwear a bit, not giving Brian the satisfaction of seeing him naked yet, and freed his throbbing erection. He ripped the condom open with his teeth, slipped it down his dick and looked at Brian, his ocean blue eyes shining with adoration and a hint of lust as his hands felt the skin of Brian's sides, stopping when his thumbs were right on top of the guitarist's nipples, teasing them, making his lover close his eyes and sigh.

"Ride me like you used to, Bri" he ordered as he reached forward to lick the sweat on Brian's collarbone, biting it right after. 

The older man got up, undressed his pants and underwear and went back to the couch to straddle Roger.

Brian took the drummer's dick in his hand, aligned it with his hole and sat on it slowly, getting used to the familiar feeling that he had missed so much.  
He started to move up and down on top of Roger after a bit, he started slowly, loving the feeling of the other man inside him. The drummer's hands were both on his ass to help with the movements, encouraging him to take his own pace.

"Oh fuck!!" Roger moaned as Brian gradually speed up. 

After a while the sound of moans and skin slapping against each othee is all that can be heard in the dressing room. Brian's arms are around Roger's neck and the shorter man's hands went up a little to wrap his arms around the taller man's waist, wanting to be as close to Brian as possible and giving his friend the friction he needs as his dick rubs against Roger's stomach.

"Roger....Rog...please.." Brian moaned between kisses 

"What baby? Tell me what you want." The drummer said

"I...ahh..I wantt..... AH SHIT!!!" The older man screamed in pleasure as he felt a hard slap on his ass

"Tell me what you want!" Roger demanded, his voice low almost like a growl

"I want you to...ahh.. to suck me off." Brian said, throwing his head back, mouth half opened, fucking himself on Roger's dick

"Alright, get off me and lie down love" The younger man said, slipping out of Brian so they could get in a comfortable position.

Brian was laying down on the couch, one leg dangling from the couch and other on top of the back of the couch, completely open and exposed to Roger who was kneeling in front of him, biting his lip as he looked at the delicious sight in front of him.

"So beautiful..." Roger said, running his hands through the long legs as he leaned forward and settled them on the older man's hips when he had a wonderful long cock in front of his face.  
He licked his lips and gave some open-mouthed kisses one Brian's dick from the base to the tip before flattening his tongue to lick the head of the guitarist erection, tasting his pre-cum making Brian moan loudly.

"So fucking beautiful" Roger praised, smiling

The drummer went down and ran his flat tongue through the other man's balls, going all the way from the back of his scrotum to the front while lightly pumping Brian's erection, then going back up to suck directly on the older man's  frenulum, knowing very well it was a very sensitive part for his friend.

"Holy shit Roger, yes!!" The mess of a man we call Brian moaned, biting the back of his hand to stifle some moans as the younger man kept teasing his dick.

Roger decided to stop making Brian suffer and wrapped his lips around his dick and started sucking on it, bobbing his head up and down while his hand followed his movements.

His free hand ran up Brian's body, teasing a nipple and continuing up to reach the man's mouth.  
Roger watched as Brian sucked his index finger for the second time, only this time the taller man added more saliva than intended which created a string of spit as Roger took his finger out of Brian's mouth.

The hand that was working on the guitarist's dick was now on his thigh as the drummer went down slowly taking all of Brian in his mouth. When Roger's nose reached Brian's pubic hair he hummed and slipped his finger inside Brian's arsehole, the remaining fingers of that hand wrapped around the balls.

Brian let out a cry of pleasure, tears streaming down his face as it all became too much for him and he came down Roger's throat after a few thrusts of the younger man's fingers against his prostate.

Roger released Brian's cock from his mouth with an obscene noise and cleaned his spit with the back of his hand, helping the mess of a man to sit up and pulled him for a sloppy lazy kiss.

"You're not finished yet..." Brian said, looking down at Roger's leaking erection

"You can finish what we started if you want, or I can take care of this myself" Roger answered brushing Brian's hair from his sweaty forehead, kissing the tip of the other's nose.

"I want to do it." The guitarist declared, straddling Roger while his hand went down to wrap on the other's dick. 

Brian kissed Roger, biting the other's bottom lip as his hand worked gradually faster, twisting when it reached the tip, leaving the drummer moaning against his mouth

He soon came, shooting all over both their chests and Brian's hand, moaning into his friend's mouth.

Both man looked at each other, a smile plastered on each others face and started laughing as realization hit them.

"We're crazy!" Roger laughed "Fucking eachother during the fucking Oscars!"

"Oh dear God!" Brian laughed with the other man 

They laughed for around five minutes until the laughter died down and the younger man reached his hand up to pull the other down for a slow kiss. Tongues slowly fighting again, hands caressing bodies, faces and wet hair. They ended up lying down with Brian naked on top of Roger.

Their little make-out session is interrupted by a knock on the door that made Brian fall to the ground and Roger quickly pulling his pants a bit up, to their right place, untill he remembered they had locked the door as soon as they got in.

"Mr.May? Mr.Taylor? Is everything okay? The ceremony started almost an hour ago and my co-workers heard screming coming from here?" Came the voice of an employee 

"Yeah, everything's fine!" Roger yelled to the guy on the other side of the door "Mr.May just lost his head for a bit, we'll be right there!" He lied, smirking at Brian who was sitting on the floor looking up with an annoyed face.

"Really, I lost my head?!" He whispered loudly at Roger who smiled and got up

"Shut up and get ready Brian, we're late" Roger said, throwing Brian's clothes at the man's face who chose not to say anything about the way he just threw his expensive blazer at him.

"I could use a shower" he whined

"Yeah me too... how are we going to clean this mess up?" He wondered looking at Brian's cum on both their chests.

"I don't know..." Brian sighed and he dressed his pants and went.

"Well...we could our stage clothes?" Roger suggested.

"We dont have another choice do we?" The older man sighed again and made his way to the small bathroom with his stage shirt in hand to dampen it.

"ROGER MEADDOWS-TAYLOR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Brian screamed at the younger man as he spotted the hickeys and bite marks on his neck

"Don't worry about it honey, I'm sure your hair and shirt collar with hide it" he said, walking into the bathroom ,wrapping his hands around Brian from behind and kissed between his shoulder blades

"I swear I will kill you someday" Brian mumbled as he cleaned up his chest and neck to get rid of much sweat as he could, then dampened the shirt again and turned around to clean Roger's hair, beard and chest then kissing him tenderly.

They got dressed and ready, trying to look decent (and not like they just shagged) and headed towards the door, kissing for the last time....probably....maybe not.  
  Roger walked with a proud smile on his face as the staff looked at them (specially at Brian) weirdly. 

Their hands brushed against eachother and they discreetly linked their pinkies, hoping no one would notice.  
They let go of each others pinkies as they reached the seats and sat down next to their wives.

"You know, I've been looking for you..." Anita started ,leaning on Brian to speak only to him "...Sarina went as well, and you'd be surprised if you knew how thin those dressing room walls actually are."

Brian's eyes opened more than he thought it could be possible, and he was now bright red.

"I.." he started before getting cut by his wife

"Plus, you should have known that you'd get beard burned and should push the collar up a bit, everyone can see the hickeys darling" she said, kissing his cheek " I'm not mad by the way, I see the way you look at Roger, I'm not okay with it but I'm sure we can talk about this later. Calm down."

And so he did, after he looked at Roger who, after getting told the same thing, locked eyes with Brian and sent him a quick smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
